


Right to the End of the World

by someonestolemyshoes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Disability, Eremika - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Ocean, Post-Titans, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestolemyshoes/pseuds/someonestolemyshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eren has noticed, in the days since traveling from the opened gates of Wall Maria and off into the Outside World, that when the sun beats down from the cloudless sky it’s a lot warmer without the shade of the walls to hide it. When the wind picks up, it’s cooler, brisker, without the shelter. When the stars come out, the sky is brighter, and it stretches a million miles in every direction. </p>
<p>Today is chilly; the breeze is soft but ever-present, and Eren tucks himself deeper into his cloak to hide his skin from the bite. It’s sunny, with little cloud cover, and ahead of them he can see light shining against water. He smiles. </p>
<p>Armin had been right."</p>
<p>Prompt: how about post-titans canonverse where mikasa is disabled (blind, amputated legs, or whatever) after the last battle and eren takes her to the ocean for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right to the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old one from tumblr - just shuffling some things around. Enjoy!

Eren has noticed, in the days since traveling from the opened gates of Wall Maria and off into the Outside World, that when the sun beats down from the cloudless sky it’s a lot warmer without the shade of the walls to hide it. When the wind picks up, it’s cooler, brisker, without the shelter. When the stars come out, the sky is brighter, and it stretches a million miles in every direction. 

Today is chilly; the breeze is soft but ever-present, and Eren tucks himself deeper into his cloak to hide his skin from the bite. It’s sunny, with little cloud cover, and ahead of them he can see light shining against water. He smiles. 

Armin had been right. 

They’d left the walls just days after the final battle. There were worries, of course. Fears that the titans weren’t really gone, that things couldn’t really be over. 

But fear had never stopped them before. 

They’d encountered nothing thus far; no lumbering footfalls or haunting groans, no tracks in the dirt, no breaks in the trees. Nothing to suggest the beasts had ever wandered the lands, at all. 

Armin had told them to just ride. A straight line away from the walls, right out into the open. No twists or turns, just straight ahead. They’d get there eventually. 

Eren turns in his seat at the front of the cart to peer into the tarp interior. He can see Armin, eyes alight and laughter bubbling from his lips, and Sasha beside him, her knees tucked to her chest, chin buried behind them and a mischievous glint in her eyes as she listens to the tale Jean is re-telling.   

Of the 104th Trainees Squad, those present are all that have made it alive. 

“What’s that smell?” 

Eren turns back to the horizon and smiles. 

“You’ll find out, soon.” 

He reaches a hand out beside him and clasps at the cool fingers curled around the ends of a familiar red scarf. 

He spurs the horses on with a flick of the reins and they pick up speed. The wind is cooler, crisper, and carries with it something salty and musky. The grass gives way to higher, uneven dunes and he pulls the horses to a stop when the ground becomes too unsteady. 

“Why’d we stop?” Armin speaks up from the back of the cart, but the words catch in his throat when he sees what’s ahead of him. “No way,” he whispers, and Eren can see tears in his friends eyes as he scans the land spread out before them. 

Sasha, Armin and Jean wrestle their way out the back of the cart and tear across the dunes and out onto the sand. Armin is the first to kick off his boots, and he stops, rolling up his pant legs and wiggling his toes into the warm grains he stands on. Sasha and Jean follow suit and together they run for the crashing waves, dipping tentative toes into the surf. 

“Eren?” Mikasa’s voice sounds up from beside him. “What’s that noise?” 

“Come on,” Eren says, and he takes her hands and helps her down. He leads her steadily, warning her of every dip or bump in the ground and she follows where he takes her with no hesitation. She trusts him implicitly, and he thinks that if she didn’t, if she  _hadn’t_ , she might be able to see the beauty before them with her own eyes. 

When they reach the softness of the sand she stops, and she grips his forearm and lifts one foot up to slip her boot off. He holds her steady and lets her, watching the smile that broadens her cheeks as her toes dig into the ground, just like Armin and Sasha and Jean, and he kicks off his own shoes and joins them. 

It’s  _bliss_. Softer than anything he’s felt before, sinking and warm and the grains dig between his toes. Mikasa slides her other shoe off, and once she has both feet firmly on the floor Eren kneels down and rolls the hems of her pants up her shins and to her knees. 

“What’re you doing?” She asks, voice loud over the crash of the waves. When he stands, Eren gives her a peck on the lips and a whispered  _trust me_  against her skin. Like he needs to tell her. 

He leads her out across the sand and the ground gets cooler the closer to the water he gets. Armin stops to look at him, a face-splitting grin shining in the afternoon sunlight, cheeks wet and eyes bright. 

He pulls her quickly over the wet sand and she gasps when the water rushes up to meet them, submerging her to the ankles and receding back where it came from. Eren glances out ahead of them. The sea spreads out just as far as the sky, it seems, millions of miles before them until the two meet way off in the distance. Mikasa’s gasp turns into breathless laughter and she lets go of his hand, taking tentative steps forward and squeaking every time the tide creeps up to meet her. 

Eren stays close, his hands hovering to catch her should she need it, but he’s content to watch her wade her way out. Jean and Sasha move closer, out in front of her, their feet and eyes scanning beneath the waves for anything she could trip or fall on. 

Mikasa stops when the water reaches her knees, the wind pulling the fabric of her scarf this way and that and she lets her hands drop to her sides, sightless eyes closed to savor the moment. Eren curls himself up behind her, hands on her hips and his nose in her hair. 

“It’s beautiful,” he whispers, “bigger than we ever imagined.” 

She lifts her hands over his and squeezes at his fingers, leaning her weight back into him. 

“It stretches  _aaall_  the way out to where the sky ends, Mika.” 

“Right to the end of the world,” she breathes. Eren smiles. 

He roves his eyes up to Sasha, whose gaze is fixed on the horizon, and to Jean, head still wrapped in bandages, squeezing his fist in a salute to a fallen friend, and to Armin, who is watching him, a soft smile gracing his lips and his fingertips tracing the surface of the ocean. 

“Yeah,” Eren breathes, and he nuzzles his face against her cheek. “Right to the end of the world.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s a wee bit rushed and short and kinda lame but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I couldn’t resist throwing Armin in there, the ocean was his dream first, after all. 
> 
> Feel free to send more prompts @ someone-stole-my-shoes, if you have any ideas you’d like to see, and thank you for reading! Let me know what you think lovelies.


End file.
